Witch
by Starsdoom
Summary: Luffy gets Zolo wrong and wants to prove something


me: hey guys i know i havent written in a while :| sorrrrrrry! but dont worry i'm writing 3 new stories and 2 chappies so be patient!

Enjoy and review!

Juice Box?: Starsdoom doesnt own One Piece!

* * *

**_Witch_**

"Zolo! You owe me 43 billion berries!" Nami yelled from her treasure room

"I'll get it someday" he muttered, rhinking how he was going to get that much money

"I want it now!" she yelled back

"witch" he cursed

"Hey Zolo why do you keep calling Nami witch?" Luffy questioned

"Because that's what she is!" he explained

"Really?" Luffys eyes widen in shock and excitment "Does that mean she rides a broom and puts curses on people?"

"Basically" Zolo muttered as he fell asleep not knowing that his captain got the wrong meaning

Luffy quickly ran from the sleeping Zolo to Robin in the library

"Ribin! Robin! How do you detect a witch?" he yelled

Robin looked up from her book"I think i have a book about that" she got up and looked ythrough her books

"Aha! Here it is Luffy-san!" she handed i the book _"Ten ways to spot a witch"_

"Its perfect! Thanks Robin!" Luffy said as he ran of toward the figurehead. He sat down and began reading

_Number 1 ~ The Devil's Mark : scar, mole, birthmark. mole, wart, pimple, pockmark, cyst, liver spot, wen, insect bite, ulcer, blemish. If nothing is visible the witch was "pricked" ( all over to search for an insensitive spot where the devil had given his blinding kiss._

"Eh! That won't work!" Luffy uttered to himself. He turned the page

_Number 2 ~ freckles, red hair, odd eyes. Mixed eye colors and you got one!_

"She has orange hair so she might be one!" he exclaimed. He read on

_Number 3 ~ Weigh them against a stack of Bibles. If the suspected witch is heavier or lighter than the stack of Bibles, then clearly she's guilty of evil-doing. If the scales balance out, she's in the clear. You can imagine that a perfect balance doesn't happen often._

"That will never happen"

_Number 4 ~ Observe them talking to themselves. Or there familiar which is a cat or animal._

"Maybe but she doesnt own a pet"

_Number 5 ~ Ducking the Witch One 'foolproof' way to establish whether a suspect was a witch was ducking. With right thumb bound to left toe, the accused was plunged into a convenient pond. If he or she floated it proved an association with the black arts, with the body rejecting the baptismal water. If the victim drowned they (sic) were innocent. Given the curious position of the prisoner, it was more likely they would float_

"This is a horrible book!" with that he ran back and gave the book to Robin

"This is a horrible book! Do you have any other?" Luffy asked

"Here captain" she handed him a book_ "Ways to catch a witch"_

"Thanks!" with that he ran to his post and began reading

_Iron and salt are useful for weakening a witch. Silver is good for binding and different types of wood have different effects. Experiment with these to see what works_

"Hmmmm" he said and then he ran for the kitchen, got some salt from the table and ran to Nami in the observation room

"Hey Nami!" Luffy said

The startled Nami looked up from her map and that moment Luffy threw some salt at her

"!#$%^$#! Lufffy!" she screamed as the person in question ran for his life. Finally Nami caught up to Luffy right at the door but just as she was about to punch him he grabbed her and kissed her. After a few seconds she pulled back

"What the fuck was that Luffy?" she yelled

"I dont know! I couldnt control myself!" he yelled back "Wait for which one?"

"For both!" she said

"Well the salt I was just seeing if you were a witch!" Luffy explained. Bam! Nami punched Luffy

"And who in the place told you I was a witch?" Nami yelled

"Uh Zolo did! But wait does that mean you are a witch?" Luffy said confused

"No you retard! Now why did you kiss me?" Nami asked

"I dont know it felt like i was being controlled, did you like it?" Luffy asked

Nami rolled her eyes but in truth she did "Maybe"

"YOu did didnt you?" Luffy narrowed his eyes in suspicion

"Maybe" she teased Luffy

"Tell me!"

~in the kitchen~

"Robin~swan!" Sanji sang "Here are your French fries!"

He handed her the plate and she took it

"Ah thank you cook-san" she replied "Your welcome my angel~" he muttered

She took a bite as she walked to her room

All of a sudden she stumbled and fell

"Ah! My dear angel are you okay?" Sanji said as helped her up

"Yes cook-san I just fell weak by any chance did you add a lot of salt to this?" Robin asked as she steadied herself

"eh? Why yes, french fries always need to be salty!" Sanji said

* * *

So you like? Review! And if you dont tell me why!


End file.
